E.Y.E.S.
What are E.Y.E.S.? E.Y.E.S. are a super natural phenomenon of abilities granted by those who touch a branch of the T.R.E.E. This entity then grants the wielder super natural prowess. However, the powers they are to be granted is dependent on a variety of smaller factors, but centered around five main factors. * One's "True" Personality * One's Genes * One's Race Within Their Species * One's Moral Belief * One's "Current" Life Experiences A good example of how this system works is this: "Kira seems like an extremely kind and bubbly person, however, in reality, they are is an extremely sadistic and intelligent individual." (True Personality) "Kira's line tends to stem mostly from hard working farmers." (Genes) "Kira is a British male." (Race Within Their Species) "Kira believes that one should always try to do what they can to achieve their dreams, regardless of what others may think of you in the long run. Even... if you obtain a few skeletons in your closet." (Moral Belief) "Kira has lived a pretty rigid life. Always hiding behind a false persona to appease others, while also plotting his next move in an attempt to take over the organization. He was also believed to be sexually abused at an extremely early age, which may explain why he does the things he does." (Current Life Experiences) If you consider all of these factors, Kira would most likely obtain an E.Y.E. that grants him the ability to either manipulate others, torture others, give him tremendous strength and intuition or superior dialect. E.Y.E. Classifications E.Y.E.S. also have their own classifications. There are currently three eye classifications discovered throughout the Rinyami Series. * Standard E.Y.E.S. (Usually referred to as just "E.Y.E.S." * Prodigy E.Y.E.S. * Beast E.Y.E.S. Standard E.Y.E.S. Explained Standard E.Y.E.S. are usually just E.Y.E.S. with nothing "too" abnormal. They are also the most common E.Y.E. through the Rinyami Universe. There is estimated to be over 500 individuals with Standard E.Y.E. capabilities, yet how they've obtained such a power without the assistance of the T.R.E.E. or a "Green" E.Y.E. host is currently unknown. However, there's a belief that some individuals are capable of granting others E.Y.E.S. with their own E.Y.E. These eyes would be classified as a Prodigy E.Y.E. due to their abilities having such amazing prowess, without them losing control of their sanity or direct brain activity unlike the Beast E.Y.E.S. Prodigy E.Y.E.S. Explained Prodigy E.Y.E.S. are E.Y.E.S. that grant it's wielder amazing prowess without any risks. These are considered the strongest E.Y.E.S. throughout the world. A good example of this is the E.Y.E. of Creation. This E.Y.E. is currently wielded by Rin Akira, which allows her to create anything her heart desires... as long as her brain is functioning correctly. Not only is she capable of creating with this E.Y.E., but she can also destroy. Not only that, but she can also make others into E.Y.E. wielders, step into the dreams of others as they sleep, cell regeneration, superior logical thought capabilities and more. However, her E.Y.E. is on a whole different level then most other Prodigy E.Y.E.S., and would actually qualify for a whole different category on it's own. Prodigy E.Y.E.S. have not only one direct purpose, but multiple purposes. Having more than one main purposes is what qualifies one to have a Prodigy E.Y.E. However, it is believed that there are only 12 individuals throughout the world that have Prodigy E.Y.E.S., and the reasoning behind this is unknown. It is believed that the reason why this is so rare is because those who obtain such abilities are extremely abnormal themselves. Thus, being granted the abnormal E.Y.E. of Prodigy. Beast E.Y.E.S. Explained Beast E.Y.E.S. are E.Y.E.S. that are extremely hard to control, or eventually take over the host themselves. Beast E.Y.E.S. are sentient E.Y.E.S. that "usually" seek to take over their host's body in an attempt to "become" the host, thus making these E.Y.E.S. extremely unstable and unpredictable. While Beast E.Y.E.S. are extremely powerful in their own right, surpassing that of the Standard E.Y.E. and even some Prodigy E.Y.E.S., they are almost impossible to completely control... thus leading to a mental battle between the Host and the E.Y.E., and the victor usually ends up being the E.Y.E. It is believed that people who are granted Beast E.Y.E.S. are individuals that have a hard time letting things go, or are suffering from some inner battle within their heart or mental condition such as depression or schizophrenia. This then leads to the process of the E.Y.E. being corrupted and becoming sentient unlike the others. Beast E.Y.E.S. are believed to be a "mistake" or "glitch" that occurs during the granting process due to such emotions blocking out or preventing it's transfer to the body fully. Beast E.Y.E.S. are also believed to be Prodigy E.Y.E.S. that "just failed to make the cut." Which would explain why Prodigy E.Y.E.S. are so uncommon. "Only those who are capable of handling such prowess will be granted such prowess without any strings attached. The others? Well... let's just say they become a beast of their former self." - Rin Akira to Trevon Ray E.Y.E. Sub-Classifications (Types) There are a variety of E.Y.E. types within the Rinyami universe. Some E.Y.E.S. excel at close quarter combat while many others are used from range or to provide support. There are even some hybrid E.Y.E. types such as Close Combat Support. The reason these sub-classifications were created was to make it easier for the major organizations within Rimyami to categorize their troops into certain roles, allowing for maximum squad effectiveness. The common formation for both the BHO and Agency is the Wolf-Eyes formation which places two Heavy Close Combat types known as Knights at the front, three ravagers at the center, one support at the mid backline and two seekers or auraists in the backline depending on the situation and or task at hand. The Knight A knight is an E.Y.E. Sub-Classification that is capable of withstanding a tremendous amount of punishment due to having an E.Y.E. that is capable of either minimizing the damage received from others, redirecting said damage elsewhere or simply completely nullifying said damage's effectiveness. Knights are usually placed onto the frontlines of formations and are hardly placed elsewhere due to the defensive effectiveness of their role. Knights E.Y.E.S. are also pretty effective in combat, which adds to their overall frontline effectiveness. The Seer Seers are individuals capable of completely disrupting the actions of hostiles due to their E.Y.E.S' psychological abilities. The Piercer Piercers are individuals that are capable of penetrating through any defense due to either an extremely unique E.Y.E. enchanted weapon or ability that is capable of penetrating through most defenses with ease. Category:E.Y.E.S. Category:Terms